Tales of the Witchblade
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Para derrotar a un antiguo demonio, la actual portadora de la Witchblade debe repasar un viejo diario. Un diario donde relata una batalla similar entre su heroína Sara Pezzini y el demonio a vencer.


.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente historia comiquera. Witchblade y su genial protagonista, la detective Sara Pezzini. Como verán, no los haré perder más tiempo con esta nota previa de autor, así que les dejo a ustedes con la historia que espero les guste y disfruten.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Witchblade no me pertenecen, solo los OC que creé para esta historia. No lo hago por dinero, solo diversión; así que fuira.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

"Witchblade"

.

"El Diario de Sarah"

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

'By Spidey_Legend'

.

'Creado, editado y finalizado: 03/03/2013'

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

_**C**uando la veo a Hope durmiendo en la cuna no puedo evitar sonreir y sentirme orgullosa de ella._

_ Ser madre es lo mejor que me pudo y eso que he vivido (y sobrevivido) unas experiencias increíbles a los ojos de los seres humanos normales._

_ Todo empezó con Witchblade._

_ Ese artefacto mágico que solo portan ciertas mujeres elegidas y así combatir la oscuridad._

_ Me terminé convirtiendo en una especie de policía de lo supernatural; lo cual mucho no difería de mi trabajo que tenía hasta ese momento cazando criminales._

_ Aunque muchas veces me causó problemas, la Witchblade fue mi vida durante un tiempo, como lo fue en su momento ser policía y ambas actividades al mismo tiempo._

_ Sin embargo Hope lo cambió todo._

_ Mi bebé sacó lo mejor de mi misma ante la adversidad._

_ Ante la oscuridad que se avecinaba._

_ Ante el aviso de los aliados._

_ Una y otra vez me permitía levantarme cuando me caía. Cuando dudaba. Cuando necesitaba matar a los demonios._

_ Tal como su nombre lo indicaba._

_ Mi esperanza._

_ Mi luz._

_ Mi fortaleza._

_ Mi sonrisa._

* * *

XXX

* * *

_Recuerdo una vez cuando un gran mal erigió sobre mi ciudad._

_La oscuridad terminó reinando._

_La gente se comportaba como animales._

_La putrefacción de lo peor de lo peor emanaba de cada alma poseída._

_Se podía oir su carcajada llena de soberbia y malicia._

_Obviamente estaba triunfando y mi primer ataque había resultado inútil._

_Estaba furiosa, aunque más que nada impotente._

_El demonio Turik, o al menos así se refería a sí mismo tanto él como sus sirvientes me había dado la paliza de mi vida._

_Tuve que huir._

_Tuve que resguardarme y replantear una estrategia._

_Tuve que estudiar._

_Tuve un plan._

_Tuve ayuda._

_Aunque de eso se trata. Forjé una alianza con una antigua Witchblade que lo había combatido. Ella solo me pudo decir algunas cosas y otras que fueron fútiles. _

_Al parecer, quien liberó a Turik, también lo hizo inmune a su última debilidad._

_Debía de encontrar otra._

_Debía encontrar la forma._

_Debía de salvar a Hope. También al mundo, pero principalmente mi mundo._

_No tenía tiempo para pequeñeces._

_Debía de arriesgarme._

_Fue un golpe de suerte al encontrarme con aquella información pero debía probar._

_Si yo no detenía al demonio, nadie lo haría._

* * *

XXX

* * *

_Finalmente lo logré._

_Pagué un gran costo, pero lo hice._

_Turik volvió a su lugar de descanso. Al parecer, no importaba que le hicieras, simplemente tras un tiempo regresaba a asolar el mundo superior._

_La Witchblade__ eligió una sucesora._

_La pérdida de mi mano me obligó a ello._

_Fue duro adaptarse._

_No solo perdí mi posición como la dueña de la Witchblade, sino que también mi puesto en la policía. Tras explicar en forma creíble como sucedió, me pasaron a retiro del servicio activo._

_Estuve retirada durante seis meses para adaptarme. Según dijeron ellos. Yo sabía que no iba a ser así pero lo aproveché. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a Hope, lo disfrutaba a pleno._

_Estuve dubitativa en cuanto a mi carrera pero… **(1)**_

* * *

XXX

* * *

Mi maestra dejó de leer el libro y lo cerró para devolverlo a su lugar. Ya no era necesario tenerlo abierto ya que tenía la confirmación que necesitaba. El Diario de la Witchblade una vez más había salvado nuestras vidas con su preciosa información. En especial la entrada referida a Sara Pezzini, la más grande y victoriosa de todas nosotras.

Lo más increíble fue todo lo que logró en ese tiempo que habitó. Un momento de la historia llenod e matanza, crueldad y cinismo. Casi nula la posible creencia en lo sobrenatural y sobredimensionando cosas innecesarias como poder y dinero.

Ahora, quinientos veinticinco años después, nos manejábamos de otra manera pero antiguos males y oscuridad cuasi desconocidas volvían en estos días para aterrorizarnos.

Fue así, la tercera venida de Turik quien nuevamente azotaba la población.

Mi maestra me sonrió. Esa clase de sonrisa que indicaba que yo ya sabía la respuesta al dilema.

Era cierto, sabía como derrotar a la criatura pero también corría un gran riesgo. No quería terminar incapacitada como mi heroína Sara pero estaba dispuesta a ello.

Mi compañera Magdalena no dijo nada. Bueno, casi nunca lo hace. Solo se limita a seguir las misiones que sus jefes en el Vaticano le ordenan, las cuales muchas veces, coinciden en mis propios objetivos.

Todo ese tiempo juntas me permitió forjar una amistad con ella.

Sin perder más tiempo partimos rumbo al encuentro con el demonio.

¿Sería la batalla final? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Al ver partir a su discípula y actual sucesora de la Witchblade, la maestra se quedó impávida unos segundos.

No importaba que le deparara a ella el destino, pero su discípula no la defraudaría.

Así como Sara logró triunfar, ella esperaba lo mismo.

Sonrió de nuevo y miró hacia arriba, justo donde se encontraba una claraboya que permitía una vista perfecta de la luna sangrienta.

Faltaría muy poco para que volviese a la normalidad.

Rezaría.

Tal vez no hacía falta, pero lo haría de cualquier forma.

Esperanza.

Cuan acertada había estado Sara con el hombre de su hija.

Hope, una de las fuerzas más poderosa a la que un humano podía aspirar.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

**…**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó este pequeño One Shot sobre Witchblade. No es la gran cosa, pero estaba deseoso de realizar algo rápido y corto sobre este espectacular comic.**

* * *

**(1) referido a la porción del diario de Witchblade (inventado por mi para esta ocasión), no quise ahondar en como derrotar a Turik (demonio inventado por mi para esta ocasión) ya que no era relevante para la historia.**

* * *

**Ok, esto es todo y espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

**También espero que más gente se anime a publicar fanfic sobre la versión comiquera de Witchblade, el cual recomiendo bastante. Hasta la fecha de hoy (03/03/2013) hay solo publicado tres fanfic (en inglés) y un crossover. Muy poco y es una lástima.**

* * *

**Bueno, se terminó pero antes otra cosa, el fin de semana que viene es muy probable que actualice alguna de mis otras historias, así que estén atentos.**

* * *

**Feliz fin de semana para todos y comienzos de marzo para ustedes.**

* * *

**Un saludo, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
